


You can have half

by Pandigital



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The white lady loved him. Vaas loved him too. Then he had to fuck it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can have half

Jason made sure that each line of the pure white heaven was even. The razor blade was new, since Vaas had opened a new package to shave his head. Jason closed his left nostril and used a rolled up hundred dollar bill to inhale three lines. Vaas had told him that it was 100% pure. As he leaned back into the couch he could feel it. His heart was starting to hurt. Vaas came out of the bathroom, naked and smoking a joint.

Jason looked over at Vass said,  “I think...I think I’m dying man.”

Vaas walked over, leaned down and grabbed Jason by his lower jaw. He opened his mouth and Vaas blew a stream of smoke into his mouth, “Hermano...you’re fine.” Vaas then took another hit and then kissed Jason, sharing the smoke with him. He felt something wet on his lip and pulled back before his face morphed into shock and he exclaimed, “Oh shit! Your fucking nose is bleeding a shit.”

“I don’t feel so good.” Jason slurred. He could feel himself slipping to lie on his side. Everything was so...he didn’t even know.

Vaas was hitting him, slapping him in the face as he screamed, “SHIT! Jason! JASON! WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKER!” Jason didn’t remember much after that. At least until he woke up in the hospital with his brothers and mother hovering around him. He had almost died.

Overdose. So he went to the classes they sent him to. He made sure to check in often like his mother wanted him to. He had been the bad son and it had almost killed him. But he missed it. God did he miss it. So one night, a few months later, he went out. To the club where he first met Vaas. And then he met him again, as he was washing his hand after taking a piss. Jason looked up in the mirror and there he was. Leaning next to him, smoking a joint.

Jason looked down at his wet hands, the water still running, “I don’t wanna see you, Vaas. I’m getting clean. I’m getting my shit together.”

Vaas moved the joint under his nose, “Hermano, I miss you man” He grabbed the wet hands of Jason and put them on his crotch, “ Feel. Don’t you feel it?”

Oh god, Jason could. He remembered this man and his girth and his length. He remembered getting fucked so hard that he was limping after. He pulled his hands away and took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, “You’re high. Just leave me alone and touch me...anymore.”

Vaas pushed him into a stall and forced him to spin and then slam into the door of the stall. He heard the lock slide home and then Vass line their bodies up. Vaas whispered into his ear, “Do you miss it, Jason? Getting high? Fucking on top of my drug money? Killing bitches who crossed me? Do you miss it, hermano?”

Jason shook his head even as Vaas slipped his hand into his jeans, “No. I’m....I’m getting clean.”

Vaas pulled down his pants and then ground his erection into Jason underwear covered ass. Jason moaned as Vaas licked his ear and asked, “Why be clean, when you can be with me?”

Jason turned, pulling down his underwear just enough and then pulled the jeans away from Vaas his straining erection, “How much can I have? I don’t have any cash on me.”

“Hermano...the way you suck dick? You can have half. After you suck me off.” 


End file.
